Jonathan
Jonathan '('H2O Delirious, or Delirious) is apart of the Vanoss Crew and one of the most popular in the team. He was born on May 2, 1987. He is the only one in the Crew who does not have a confirmed face reveal. He is also a part of the Crew who haven't confirmed much of their name, as he's only confirmed his first name as Jonathan. YouTube Life “ I make funny videos, enjoy them all. ” Delirious' channel description. H2O Delirious started YouTube on May 24, 2007. He schedules to upload videos 3-4 videos weekly. So far, he has played: *Outlast 2 *witch it * GTA V * FNAF4 * Among the Sleep * WWE 2K14 * WWE 2K15 * EA Sports UFC * Mortal Kombat X * GTA IV * Garry's Mod (GMod) * Amazing Frog * Goat Simulator * Lakeview Cabin * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 * Battle Block Theater * Teddy Terror * The Ship * MoonBase Alpha * Phantasmal * Mount Your Friends * H1Z1 * Heroes and Generals * Killing Floor * Killing Floor 2 * Killer Instinct * Hektor * I Am Bread * Depth * The Evil Within * Naruto Shippūden : Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution * Alien: Isolation * Batman Arkam Knight * Neverending Nightmares * Ark Survival : Evolved *The Culling *Far Cry Primal *Gears of War *Until Dawn *Left 4 Dead (Versions May Vary) *Silent Hills P.T. Demo *Only If *Destiny *DEPTH: Divers Vs. Sharks *Gay Party Returns Statistics * His channel (just like Vanoss), YouTube channel has a relatively fast-growing fanbase. * Currently has over 8 million subscribers, making him the 127th most subscribed channel on YouTube. * Currently has over 510 million video views, making him the 600th most viewed channel on YouTube. * Gets roughly 5k new subscribers daily and over 45k weekly. * Currently has over 590 videos of gaming related content. Popular Quotes "I want fooooood..." "Bitch! Motherfucker!" "I'm the real Delirious!" "The green dick is bad guys!" "What is going on?! I'm Vanoss now!" "Holy shit! Look at this shark eating a cheeseburger!" "You're a bitch!" "Why did we let the pig join our fucking zoo?" "What the hell was that?!" "WHAT THE HELL, VANOSS?" "I'm a professional driver, emuhmm flyer, AAAAA PILOT!" "Vanoss you fucking dick!" "Teeeddyyy!!" "Ho, ho, ho, bitches!" "Dick Chocolate has joined the game!" "Fuck you!" "Whats going on?! I don't know whats going on!" "Guys, there's a creeper in the closet!" "There's a bubble.." "Dick.. Chocolate." "NAUGHTY!!!!" "ARRGH!! FOCK!!" "...Yes I am, I was trying to scare you but now I'm scared." "Has Mommy been drunk again?" "ARRGHH!! GOD!!!! THAT WAS SCARY!!!!!" "Shuch up!" "GIVE BIRTH!" "HAHA, look Vanoss, I'm violating your body!" Relatives His Dad is the only relative mentioned. Delirious' only quote from seeing his fathers suicide was: "NOOOO!!!! FATHER!!!" Gallery MaskOnAnimated.png|Delirious, with his mask animated. RemovedMask.png|Delirious, without his mask. Ditto RemovedMask Regular.png|Ditto, but his regular face. Ditto RemovedMask NoMakeup.png|Ditto, without Make-up. Delirious.jpg|Delirious as a clown in GTA 5. Trivia *Delirious got his current name after joining the H2O clan in his Gears of War days. He combined his previous handle, Delirious, with the H2O tag that we recognize today. It has not changed since.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXyNw1A6NMs#t=158 *His theme song, Delirious Outta My Mind, comes from a hip-hop group by the name of ''Deliri0us.''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXyNw1A6NMs#t=190 iTunes link below. *He met Vanoss and his friends by originally being a fan of his videos, asking if they would ever like to play together. They eventually became friends and went on to collaborate on future projects.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXyNw1A6NMs#t=45 *Of all the people he plays and makes videos with, the only people he knows in person are: CaRtOoNz, who used to date his sister and BigJigglyPanda who is his next door neighbour.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABx_GyeXaiI#t=582 *Started creating his own gaming content in an attempt to emulate his favorite YouTubers and eventually became well known for his ninja defusing videos from Modern Warfare 3.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXyNw1A6NMs#t=269 *Is originally from North Carolina, and attributes his slight accent to being from the region, although he does not hear the accent himself.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXyNw1A6NMs#t=333 *Has a brown American Pit bull Terrier as a pet.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABx_GyeXaiI#t=314 *The previously unlisted first gaming video on his channel, "MW2 Tea-Bagging Song," was finally released to the public in celebration of reaching 4 million subscribers. *Delirious' second gamer-tag was H2O Delicious (created in 2010) but it was later changed back to H2ODelirious. *The pair "H2OVanoss" or "Vanirious" sky rocketed because one of their friends, DaithiDeNogla (who's also part of the Banana Bus Gang), made a video which stated that they were the new YouTube couple. * In Garry's Mod, he once played as Captain Quark, then to Buzz Lightyear, but since then he's replaced it with his Grand Theft Auto 5 Model. He played as an exact model of his GTA character but then started using an animated version. * For April Fools Day of 2015, he did a fake Face Reveal, it's fake because the only shows his GTA 5 Model without the Clown Make-up, or as it said in the video "Clowning". References Category:Vanoss Crew Category:Popular Channels Category:Crew